Velvet Crowe
Velvet Crowe (ベルベット・クラウ, Berubetto Kurau), also known as "Velvet the Daemoneater" (喰魔のベルベット, Kuuma no Berubetto) is the fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY series. Originally kind and family-oriented, the events of the Scarlet Night three years prior to the events of the series, and the three years of dark experiments performed on her at the hands of Baron Amadeus Praxis, turned her into an angry woman fueled by vengeance. She is a human granted with the powers of a "Slayer of Darkness" (闇のスレイヤー, Yami no Sureiyā) with the power to consume those of "Black Hearts", such as Grimm, or daemons and absorb their souls, and therefore refers to herself as "Monster". Due to having an imbued element of darkness inside her body, she is shunned and is also mentioned to be a being which is to be feared by the world. During her journey across regions of Remnant, she comes across a young boy called Laphicet, who changes her with his pure soul. Devouring daemons with her power of darkness during her time locked up in Titania, the prison island, has earned her the title as Deamoneater. "Velvet was originally a simple girl who always loved her family, but the incident back home three years ago had changed her. I fear that her smile always had, is forever gone, and it's now cold-blooded rage, anger and hatred that drives her." :—Daxter, describing his concern for his friend, Velvet. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Cristina Vee (English), Rina Satō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Current Velvet has extremely long, and messy black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band around the tips. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. She dresses in dark colors and tattered clothing, and her left arm is perpetually bandaged. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. It is possible her clothes have been torn during her adventures. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She wears protective armour on her footwear as well as one extra armour plate on her right shin. She wears the same armour in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; the material arches its way up to and wraps around her middle finger, highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. The same gauntlet is where she rest her lance-blade in battle. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up because of the burned injury she took in her initial battle with Artorius. Past Three years prior, she used to fully plait her hair before tying it off with a red hairband. She used to wear a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants as well as maroon boots. She also used to wear a different gauntlet without having the need to bandage her arm up. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Gold * Age: 16 (Scarlet Night), 19 (Volume 4) * Height: 170cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Three years ago, she was a very kind and loving character of a woman. Her little brother and many of the villagers often believed she was too athletic to land a husband. She loved her family and the people of the village until the events of them being massacred by a mysterious figure. Ever since then, Velvet's life has changed, locked away her carefree heart, and turned her standoffish and driven by hatred. Now, all that remains of her facade is a dark and gloomy character who will do anything to achieve her goals. She is a being who is shunned and by the voice of the Amadeus Praxis, is feared by the world. She feels loneliness in life, having to continuously went through multiple experiments and injections, face many conflicts and build up hatred. It is until three years later, in which she meets a young boy called Number Two. Because his orders were to harm the party, Velvet unconsciously saved him after forcibly using him by commanding him to hurt members of his affiliation and then pulling him along onto the fleeing ship. She acts rude and frustrated with him because everything she talks to him about is referred to as an "order" by him, until she teaches him the ways of life, she gains back her emotions, one by one at a time, of which were buried deep in her memory. Despite this, Laphicet manages to draw out some of her old self. As the story progresses, Velvet becomes an older sister figure of the team, particularly to Laphicet. It is because of her, that Laphicet began to attain a purpose in life, which makes her happy inside. Velvet can also be quite stubborn when people, usually females, become close to Laphicet in any form. This can be seen when Laphicet and Eleanor have private conversations and becomes jealous that the former will not tell her about them. Afterwards, she tells him to prioritize her before Eleanor—saying that she is "first" and Eleanor comes "second", therefore he should speak to her about his problems before blushing at what she said. Velvet is also quite sisterly/motherly and overprotective regarding Laphicet, when she scolds Eizen and Rokurou for teaching him, unnecessary knowledge regarding e.g the untrusting of women. Relationships Friends/Allies * Niko * Rokurou Rangetsu * Magilou * Eizen * Dyle * Sorey Family * Artorius Collbrande (Brother-in-Law) * Celica Crowe (Elder sister; Deceased) * Laphicet Crowe (Younger brother) * Unnamed mother (Deceased) * Unnamed father (Deceased) * Laphicet (adoptive son/younger brother) Neutral * Seres * Eleanor Hume Rivals Enemies * Amadeus Praxis * Abbey ** Artorius Collbrande ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares * Heldalf * Salem's Faction ** Salem Powers and Abilities Velvet's class is that of a Lancer which makes her a quick-combo fighter. She primarily uses martial artes in battle for evasion and rapid succession. She carries a hidden blade underneath her shoe. Velvet fights up-close and personal, utilizing her legs in martial artes performing swift kicks, while relying on her gauntlet blade in hidden artes to perform vicious stabbing attacks. The elemental properties on her hidden artes are well-suited for performing weak point combos. Powers Abilities In battle, she equips a blade which acts as a small lance within the tip of her right-hand gauntlet and use it as if it were an extension of her own body. She also uses the power of the Darkness Slayer sealed within her and turns her arms into bloody-crimson clawed hands that she can then use to strike with. She also uses her legs to kick and sweep into her combos. Her kicks are seen into work when she spirals to the side and kick or swipes her foot with a double-loop airborne to perform an a variety of techniques. Slayer :Main article: Slayer of Darkness The Slayer of Darkness (闇のスレイヤー, Yami no Sureiyā), is an unusual power she gained due to the three years of dark experiments performed on her at the hands of Baron Amadeus Praxis, which grants her the ability to create control, manipulate, absorb and transform her body into all and any forms of darkness at will. As such, Velvet can let all and any form of attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of being caught off guard, her elemental weakness, and weaponized form of artifacts created by the Ancients (in case of an emergency should a Slayer go rouge). As with all Slayers, she can consume, not just any forms "negative darkness" such as Malevolence, Grimms or Daemons, but her respective element, with the exception of that which she has created, to replenish her energy reserves. Velvet's ability to eat darkness gives him immunity to most types of it, and allows her to spew a large burst of darkness/shadows from her mouth at her target. This power allows Velvet to transform the physiology of her body into that of the Shadow; transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by any means. With this ability, Velvet is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. However, if Velvet is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. The darkness and shadows produced by her are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows and darkness are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, create full-body clones of herself or anyone she knows and remembers in memory, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. Techniques * Grievous Slash * Lethal Pain * Annihilating Crash * Impulse Desire Gallery Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also Etymology The term Velvet is a type of woven tufted fabric in which the cut threads are evenly distributed, with a short dense pile, giving it a distinctive feel. By extension, the word velvety means "smooth like velvet." Velvet can be made from either synthetic or natural fibers. External links * Velvet Crowe * Velvet Crowe Tales of Wiki * Velvet Crowe Aselia Notes & Trivia * She shares the same last name as Tytree Crowe. * Velvet is allergic to cats. She avoids going to Katz Corner in order to conceal her allergies, which results in her sneezing. Strangely enough one time, Velvet claims her favorite animal person is a Katz despite in spite of her allergy. Of course, Velvet admits that she is a dog person, stating that dogs do not betray. * Velvet states her favorite mascot character is a rappig because her village raises them and they taste good. * One of Velvet's costumes is based on Rutee Katrea's appearance. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Tales of RWBY Characters